


The Scent Thick

by vclkyries



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jamilton - Freeform, LITERALLY SO GAY, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, NEST - Freeform, Omega Verse, Smutty, alexander is a lil shit, alexander!omega, cute alex, gwash is too old for this shit, i am sinner, omega dynamics, thomas is caring, thomas!alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There you are my little omega.” Thomas whispered lightly, pulling Alexander into his body.</p><p>Alex was pressed against Thomas’s chest and he nuzzled his nose into Thomas’s collar bone. He smelt so thickly of slick that it was difficult for Thomas not to take him right there. </p><p>“I’ll take you to my apartment, okay? Build your nest, spend the night?” Thomas said gently. This new found kindness was odd to Alexander but considering the situation he was in, he was in no place to disagree. </p><p>“O-okay.” </p><p>---</p><p>Alexander Hamilton is a feisty, aggressive and just generally angry omega.  Thomas Jefferson is an arrogant, protective, snide alpha.</p><p>***</p><p>This is an explicit omega verse fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heat

Alexander Hamilton was an omega. And although he would never admit it, he was quite the emotional omega as well. It was all pretty normal for him at this point, his heats came every other month and he was good with navigating work around his time of need. Everything was perfectly fine until a certain Virginian alpha had graced the White House with his sudden presence. Alexander was not ready to deal with another alpha — especially one that he hated with all of his heart. All Thomas Jefferson was to Alexander was an arrogant nuisance that used his title against him. It wasn’t as if it were a secret that Alexander was an omega — he had no shame in the position — but Thomas seemed to just love using that against him, whether it be a snide comment during a cabinet meeting or just the way he looked down on Alexander as if he didn’t deserve to be working in the White House. He swore that he’d once heard Thomas mutter “weak omega” under his breath once. The omega had no sympathy or tolerance for Thomas. 

Things were doing just fine. Alexander had finally learned how to manage his distasteful emotions toward Jefferson and he had managed to keep his heats away from the alpha. That was until one particular heat. It had come unexpectedly, after 3 months without one, and it appeared out of nowhere and in full force. Alexander had woken up early to attend a cabinet meeting after being woken several times throughout the night by an uncomfortable feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. He sat up groggily, rubbed his eyes and winced. Something felt wet beneath him. He shifted a little bit more and sucked in a breath of annoyance. His slick was all over the bed and had ruined his boxers over night — this never happened. Alex could tell when his heats were coming but now it was too late to actually schedule things around it. Hell, the heat had just started and it was worse than any of the peaks he’d ever had. 

Without thinking, his hand came to the front of his boxers and squeezed lightly. He tipped his head back and let out a loud moan. Wow, this time really was bad. He felt so needy and all he wanted to do was crawl into his nest and stay there. Alexander’s hand squeezed lightly up and down his length through the thin cloth, his hips rolling and bucking slightly as small whines came from the back of his throat. He knew he couldn’t do anything at that moment so he thought it best to just jerk off quickly and get to work. Alex slowly pushed down his boxers and felt his mouth water at the way his dick was hard and leaking against his stomach. He moved to tease at his hole as he wrapped one hand around the base of his length, stroking slowly and languidly. He squeezed little droplets of precum from the tip and used them to increase the friction of his hand on his cock. His once slow strokes grew more urgent as time went on and it didn’t take long for him to come all over his stomach. He sighed gently, his need being soothed slightly, and got out of bed. Alexander quickly stripped the mattress of it’s covers and threw it aside, making a mental note to wash it in the evening. This was going to be rough. 

***

Thomas Jefferson didn’t know what to expect when Alexander Hamilton stalked into the cabinet, head down. He arched an eyebrow. The once passionate man looked awful submissive today. Alex coughed lightly and Thomas could detect a trace of… no. It couldn’t be? Alexander was at work during his heat? Preposterous! He ignored it. The poor man sitting on the opposite end of the room looked miserable as he ran his hand lightly through his sweat slick hair. Alexander looked up at Thomas, slightly paranoid, but all Thomas did was shoot him an unimpressed look which made him feel worse. Did he put on enough of the mask today? Could they tell? Could he live this down? He shook his head slightly and let out a little high pitched grunt. He really had never felt more like an omega than he did now.

It didn’t take long for Washington to bound into the room, far too cheerful for this time of day. He instructed Thomas to present his argument, not wasting any time, and at that point, Alexander had fully tuned out. He was intensely aware of everybody around him. He felt too hot and too cold at once and he was trembling slightly. This heat was really really bad. He ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time as he watched Thomas finish up and sit down but to be honest, it wasn’t like he knew what Thomas said. He was too busy thinking. Washington told him to present his side as well and he stood up shakily. He looked tired — immensely tired — and it didn’t take long for Thomas to notice and frown. 

“This financial plan is all we have to best support our states and it’s important that… th-that…” Alexander wasn't doing so well. He began to shake even more, his breath becoming shallow as a wave of arousal and need washed over him.

At that moment, not even the mask could erase the smell of his slick. He felt it running down his leg and his face turned bright red. Even he could smell it. Alexander widened his eyes as he turned to the congress, seeing all the alphas holding their noses with a disapproving look on their face. He looked at Washington who looked absolutely shocked and was moving to cover his nose too. He saw Jefferson on the other side of the room. He expected the other man to look disgusted or smug but all he was met with was a sincerely concerned look.

“I — I can’t.” Alexander swallowed and looked at Washington through pleading eyes.

The alpha looked down at him and nodded curtly. Alex sprung from his seat and raced out the door and straight into the men’s bathroom, white-knuckling the sink as he gazed at his sweaty frame in the mirror. He didn’t know how he was to get home. He couldn’t leave like this — he could be attacked but he also couldn’t jerk off in the White House. He felt like he was going to panic and he wanted to scream and shout and curl up in his nest and just ignore everything. Tears filled his eyes as he let out small broken cries, his need for an alpha getting stronger and stronger until he had fallen, shoulders shaking. There was an ache that pounded at his head and he was shivering even though small droplets of sweat fell down the side of his face.

“Alexander?” He heard a deep voice call.

He looked up, eyes hopeful that someone was here to relieve him of this intense feeling but all he saw was Jefferson. “What do you want?” He spat. “Are you here to make fun of me?”

Thomas looked momentarily offended. He walked over slowly and knelt beside the shaking omega. “I would never. I’m not that low.”

“Then what do you want?” Alex said a little louder, his arms cradling his upper body.

Thomas said nothing. He reached forward and pressed his hand to Alexander’s shoulder. Alex looked up quickly, his mouth opening slightly. He purred and leant into the small touch as if it were all he needed.

“There you are, my little omega.” Thomas whispered lightly, pulling Alexander into his body.

Alex was pressed against Thomas’s chest and he nuzzled his nose into Thomas’s collar bone. He smelt so thickly of slick that it was difficult for Thomas not to take him right there. 

“I’ll take you to my apartment, okay? Build you a nest and you can spend the night?” Thomas said gently. This newfound kindness was odd to Alexander but considering the situation he was in, he was in no place to disagree. 

“O-okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy! so i hope yall enjoy this first chapter of my ratty ass fic! i tried very hard and i wont be surprised if i dont succeed but please do leave a comment and tell me what you think ha! this is my first time writing an omega verse fic <3
> 
> my name is luke and i love doddleoddle and i really do hope you enjoy this fic as it continues! ive got a whole outline and everything ha.
> 
> this is the song i listened to when i was writing this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNltTegCMAQ


	2. And So We Danced

Thomas fiddled with his keys, not focusing so much on what he was doing rather than on Alex, who was desperately clinging onto his arm. The omega was rubbing on Thomas lightly, almost obscenely and that was slowly driving him crazy. He let out a small impatient whimper as he pressed his nose into the older mans biceps. Thomas’s breath hitched as he quickly fumbled to get his damn apartment door open and it really didn’t take long for them to be walking through the door with Alex pressed against Thomas’s side on the couch. His heart rate continued to increase as Alexander pressed his lips against his neck gently. It felt soft, warm and almost feather like. 

“Alexander...” Thomas said, a sense of warning in his voice. 

“What?” Alex replied, his breath tickling the little hairs on the nape of the Virginian’s neck. 

“Your smell. If you keep doing that, I don’t know how well I’ll be able to control myself.” Thomas’s voice was faint and deep. 

“Do whatever you want to me.” Alex whispered. 

Thomas tensed up. Alexander wasn’t in the right state of mind to be demanding any sexual favors from him and the man didn’t want to take advantage of Alexander’s lust ridden state. Well, yes, he had spent many a night wondering how it would feel with Alexander and yes, he did have his fair share of orgasms with the thought but no matter how much he wanted to do this, it wasn’t fair. Wait. When did an alpha ever care about what was fair and what wasn’t? He should just take Alexander if he wanted it so much. Stupid feelings. Stupid morals. He shivered slightly as Alex let out another whine. The man beside was practically grinding on him. The smell of slick was filling his nostrils and was absolutely intoxicating. He couldn’t help the little growl that came from the back of his throat. 

“Please, my alpha?” Alex’s voice was teasing, a hint of a giggle on his lips. 

“St-stop.” Thomas said weakly. 

“Thomas…” The small man whimpered lightly, his voice sounding more broken. 

“Alex.” 

“Please. I can’t feel like this anymore. Please.” Now his voice was raw and he sounded absolutely dejected. Thomas was boggled at how quickly his emotions shifted — he had never been through a heat himself and he knew that omegas got emotional but never this emotional. 

If the heat was bad, that would explain why Alexander was acting so needy. The poor man must’ve been in intense discomfort the whole cabinet meeting and probably still was right there, sitting by Jefferson. He felt a pang of pity rush through his body as he finally turned to look at the vulnerable man beside him. Thomas experimentally looped his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him a little closer. Alex seemed to light up at the contact and happily snuggled into Thomas’s side. Alexander moved to sit on Thomas’s lap. The small man was practically straddling him and he really didn’t have a problem with that. One thing led to another very quickly. One second, Alex was resting on his chest and the next, they were kissing. Alex’s lips held their own, feminine like softness against his own and it didn’t take long for Thomas to be rutting against Alex through their clothes.

“O-oh m-my god..” Alex breathed out, pressing his face into the side of Thomas’s neck. 

Thomas ran his fingers gently up and down Alex’s back and allowed him to buck lightly against him. He positioned his large hands underneath Alexander’s ass and picked him up, moving toward his bedroom slowly and cautiously so he was not to disturb the restless omega holding onto him. He placed Alex on the bed and kicked the door shut, his eyes growing darker with every step he took toward the small man. His alpha instincts kicked into action and he began to tear at the small man’s clothes somewhat aggressively, his thirst for Alexander growing stronger and stronger as the scent of his slick grew more prominent. Alexander tilted his head back and moaned loudly, his arms going to loop around Thomas’s neck. They stayed there together, their chests rising and falling, enjoying the accompaniment before. Alex gazed up at Thomas, batting his long eyelashes, his eyes absolutely captivating. It was as if there were little flames that burned in the centre and the irises were the color of cinnamon. 

Thomas couldn’t take it any longer and moved to thrust down Alex’s jeans. Alexander arched off the bed, loving the way the alpha was so dominant. He was absolutely desperate, panting and whining. The whole sight was so sexy to Thomas. He couldn’t help but allow his hands to roam Alexander’s smooth chest. He took the small man’s nipples between his fingers and pinched slightly which earned him a gasping moan. He chuckled and flipped Alex onto his front, admiring the way his slick drenched his boxers. Thomas smirked and leaned close to Alex’s ear.

“Look at you, little omega. Just panting for it.” 

Alex wiggled his hips back and pressed it against the noticeable bulge in Thomas’s jeans. The older man quickly stripped off his shirt and pants so they were both only in boxers. He placed his hands on Alexander’s hips and tugged the smaller man closer to him, so Alex’s ass was once again pressed against his erection. He relished in the way the slick felt wet against his clothed cock. He breathed out shakily and shoved down Alex’s boxers, startling the small man. Alex clearly didn’t need any prepping. He was already so wide and wet. So ready for Thomas. The heat was doing him well, getting him prepared. Thomas pulled his cock from his pants and gave a few rough strokes, working himself up. He allowed it to sway and tease the insides of Alex’s thighs, watching the way the smaller man writhed. He smirked slightly and moved back, allowing his mouth easier access to Alex’s entrance.

“What’s taking you so — OH!” Alexander cried out, burying his face into the comforter as Thomas licked a stripe from his balls to his entrance.

To Thomas, the small man tasted sweet. His slick was sticky and fresh making it all the better to “clean him up”. He sucked on Alex’s hole gently, trying to taste the slick more but he didn’t get very much as Alex was shifted and desperately moving under his mouth. He pulled away, using his thumb to spread Alexander’s cheeks as he repositioned himself, the tip of his cock pressing gently against Alex’s entrance.

“Please just do it.” Alex gasped.

Thomas chuckled and slipped on a condom before pressing the head in, causing a ripple of pleasure to rush through his body. He groaned out, pressing in a little bit more. Alex whined and pushed his body back onto the throbbing cock, more sinking into him. Thomas bit his lip to keep from moaning, it wasn’t very alpha-like to let out any sound. Why he still functioned over those societal expectations, he didn’t know, but he wasn’t going to question his own logic when his dick was in a cute omega’s ass. 

“Can you fucking move?” Alexander managed out, hips stuttering slightly.

Thomas nodded even though Alex couldn’t see him. He began to pull out but thrust back in before the head reached the rim of Alex’s tight hole. He let out a moan this time, loud and filthy and all Alexander seemed to be able to do in return was cry out, half because Thomas moaned and half because he was in absolute bliss. The discomfort he had been feeling previously was melting away in his stomach as the towering alpha continued to thrust into him. The bed rocked with every thrust as Alex tightened and loosened his grip on the covers below his fingers. They were noisy and they would be damned if the neighbors were home but honestly, at that point in time, they could actually care less.

Alex looked beautiful to Thomas. His hair was a mess and he was whining and mewling. Gorgeous. Thomas loved the way his body flushed from his chest down. His grip on Alex’s hips was hard enough to bruise the soft and poor omega but the small man seemed to enjoy the rough contact. He tugged on the omega’s hair lightly, watching the small person whimper and groan underneath his touch. His thrusts began to grow sloppy as his orgasm neared and soon, he was coming into his condom, Alex releasing not long after him. They cried out so loud they were sure that the entire neighborhood could hear. 

The omega collapsed, the alpha not far behind him. The heat and the cold had finally gone away and Alex no longer felt like he was being ripped in half. They lay beside each other, no longer touching in anyway, their chests rising and falling with every staggered breath. It was Thomas who turned first, inching closer to Alex. Alex could feel the alpha’s warm breath on his cheek as he experimentally turned to face the man as well. Thomas visibly relaxed under Alex’s gaze. A small smile graced his lips as the omega pressed himself to his side and laid his head on Thomas’s chest. They didn’t say anything for several minutes. They just lay there and took in each other’s presence. It didn’t feel like 2 people anymore, just 1 couple against the world. The moment didn’t last very long however for Alex broke the sweet, comfortable silence. 

“M’tired.” 

“Hm?”

Alex shrugged and snuggled further into Thomas’s body. They were both still covered in their own fluids, but the moment just felt too perfect to break. Thomas let his hand rest atop Alex’s.

“We should take a shower and go to bed.” Thomas suggested. 

The suggestion was reasonable. Very reasonable. But Alex didn’t feel like standing for long periods of time so instead he looked up at the Virginian and frowned. 

“Too tired?”

Alexander nodded and allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a moment. 

“Okay, then let’s do a bath instead?” Thomas tried again, “I can run one for you if you’re too tired?”

Thomas’s alpha sense kicked in and he began to sit up, feeling protective over his omega. Wait, sorry, he meant Alex. He pressed a tender kiss to the small man’s forehead and went into the bathroom, turning on the faucet and allowing the water to warm slowly. He thought for a while. He and Alexander just… made love. He liked it. He didn’t want Alex to leave. He didn’t want their moment to end. He wanted to stay with the small man forever. He dipped his fingers into the water and shook the thoughts from his mind before sitting up and moving to get Alexander.

“The bath is ready, Hamilton.” 

“Alex.” the omega corrected.

“What?”

“We just cuddled, I think it’s safe for you to call me Alex.”

“Well then you should call me Thomas.” The tall man shot back.

Alex nodded, approving of their updated names. He sat up slowly, his body telling him to lay back down and go to sleep. Thomas noticed the way he swayed with tiredness and immediately rushed forward, intertwining their fingers and helping Alex along slowly. It all felt so domestic, as if they weren’t political rivals at each other’s throats everyday. They moved toward the bathroom steadily. Alexander stepped in first, feeling his muscles relax as he sat. The heat had caused him horrifying discomfort for almost the entire day but finally, he felt relaxed. Happy. Thomas stepped in right after. They shifted so Thomas had his back pressed to the curve of the tub whilst Alex rested comfortably between his legs, his head upon the other’s chest. 

“I better go after this.” Alex said softly. 

Thomas tensed. Alex felt it. “You don’t have to, you know?” 

Alex didn’t say anything for a moment. He just allowed Thomas to play with the tips of his long black hair. He listened to the alpha’s heartbeat and matched the rise and fall of his chest. 

“Why shouldn’t I go?”

“Because.” Thomas replied simply. 

“Because what?” Alex challenged.

A light blush rose to the usually arrogant man’s cheeks. “Because I want you to stay.” 

Alex flushed and began to play with his fingers, the water moving. “Then I’ll stay.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this newest chapter ! i really wanted it to be fluffy at one point so im a dork and added some cute alpha/omega jamilton cuddless !
> 
> please leave a comment to tell me how i did <3 
> 
> i listened to this while i was writing this chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TrSMaOZm3Y


	3. Craving Your Touch

Alexander Hamilton woke up with his head tucked into his (former) arch nemesis’s side. How he got here, he doesn’t remember but in the end, he really didn’t mind. He found himself absent-mindedly tracing patterns and letters into Thomas’s chest which was rising and falling at a soothing pace. It was so domestic and sweet, he couldn’t help the fluttery feeling that rose into his chest. He admired the coffee color of Thomas’s skin and the way his boxers hung low on his hips and the way his eyelashes just looked all the more longer when he was asleep. The way his lips were slightly parted and his hair was a mess. This was what safe felt like. This was home. This was good for him. He let out a small breath of contentment and smiled for the first time in a while. 

However, the moment didn’t last — not 5 minutes after him waking up, his stomach began to churn and he felt too warm. He shifted a little bit hoping the feeling would go away but to no avail. A small bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. An unintentional whimper left his lips as the discomfort grew. Thomas stirred. He bit his lip and held his breath. This didn’t help him at all. Alex felt his slick beginning to build up and a small ache coming to his groin. He bucked slightly into Thomas’s leg and chewed on his bottom lip.

“F-fuck.” He let out quietly, his body tensing and untensing in an attempt to lessen the discomfort. 

He pressed his face into Thomas’s side, allowing himself to take in the alpha’s scent slowly. He melted a little bit inside, a nice melty feeling occupying the uncomfortable one. 

“Alexander?” said the man above him groggily. 

He bit his lip and let out a muffled whine. 

“I-I’m here.” Alex managed to stutter through a clenched jaw. 

Thomas Jefferson frowned. He had woken up to the feeling of movement which and although it didn’t initially concern him, the state of the omega’s voice worried him. What was Alex doing up so early? Why was he moving? Why was his voice like that? Thomas quickly pushed away the thoughts which seemed slightly too fond for a man who he was supposed to detest. He found himself moving to sit up, an arm cradled around the small of Alexander’s back as the omega sat up as well. Alexander didn’t detach from his side, only nuzzled in closer as his trembling increased due to the sudden change of position. His body felt exhausted. His pleasant feeling of waking up had now been disturbed and this was only one of the factors that added to his breath beginning to turn into hyperventilation. 

“Alex? What’s wrong?” Thomas said, all traces of tiredness gone and replaced by worry. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m okay.” He told himself more than he was actually telling Thomas.

Thomas tucked his arm around Alex’s waist and allowed him to attempt to calm his breathing. All Alexander really wanted was relief but he didn’t want to overstep boundaries at the same time. He and Thomas weren’t dating so there was no reason for this not to be just another night stand. His stomach was flipping as the itch to touch himself and just be relieved of this was slowly overtaking him.

“I want touch.” Alex whispered out, flushing slightly as his hand fell on his thigh. 

“Oh.” was all the alpha could say in response. 

The bigger man pushed Alexander down on the bed gently and brushed a few stray locks from his sweaty face. He quickly climbed atop the omega, leaning down to leave a soft kiss on his lips. It felt so perfect. So sweet. So loving but Thomas shook of the feeling and laid gentle kisses down the others collar and neck.

***

Alexander sat patiently at the small dining table which sat just outside of Thomas’s kitchen. The alpha was busy making breakfast (Aka: pampering Alex) and he honestly had no problem with that. It didn’t take long for the bigger man to come out of the kitchen with a couple coffees and a plate of eggs and bacon. This was all so natural but also very strange to Alex. He was used to living on his own and caring primarily for himself. Yes, he did live with his ex girlfriend at one point but they were never this close and that was strange because he was with one of his co workers (of whom he wasn’t dating). 

“Thank you.” Alex said quietly, almost shyly. 

“For what?” Thomas asked. 

“Everything you’ve done over the past day.”

Thomas halted his actions and looked at Alex, something flashing across his eyes. His heart began to beat a little faster. He then gave a small smile and shrugged. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Alex was satisfied with his answer and turned to the food. They ate in silence, Thomas glancing over at Alex every once in awhile to make sure that he was okay. Alexander was confused. Why was Thomas being so nice to him? When did anything change? He finished up quickly and insisted that he was to wash the dishes and it was only fair that way. Thomas allowed him with a hesitant frown. The alpha followed the omega into the kitchen, eyeing him wearily. He stood right by the omega as he scrubbed at the plates, purposely not looking at Thomas. 

“I should probably get home to my nest after this.” Alex said gently, stopping his movements momentarily.

“What why?” A crease formed between Thomas’s eyebrows as he widened his eyes. 

Alex bit his bottom lip and forced his eyes away from his hands. “I shouldn’t be here, Jefferson.” 

Thomas winced at the use of his last name. “Why not?”

“I… just shouldn’t. We work together.” Alex muttered, running a hand through his hair as he tried to find anything to mask the obvious tension between them. He shivered lightly when he felt Thomas edge closer to him. They were so close he could practically feel the other man’s breath on his cheek.

“Please stay.” Thomas said. His voice was low and pleading. It made Alex’s heart pound harder in his chest as he tried to do anything but look at the man beside him. It was so strange. Why did Thomas want him to stay so bad?

“I-“ 

Thomas quickly took one of Alex’s fidgeting hands and sighed. “Please.” 

Alex said nothing for a good couple minutes. He just stared at Thomas. He had a sudden urge to push forward and kiss the taller man but he didn’t. He just tore his gaze from those chocolate eyes and to the way their fingers were intertwined so naturally. He found himself beginning to nod slowly, and a small whisper coming from his lips. 

“Okay.” 

***

Alex was extremely bored. And moderately uncomfortable, but mostly bored. Thomas had left to go to work shortly after breakfast and told Alex to stay home. Well, not home home but — ah, whatever. It was almost touching, how concerned Thomas was about him. There was a lot of touching — Thomas had been no doubt just absentmindedly touching Alex all morning. Holding his hand, moving hair out of his face, unnecessarily straightening out his t-shirt collar. It was nice, Alex thought, to be so casually touched like that. But now, Thomas was gone, and Alex was alone. And cold. He knew exactly what this called for. 

He had been lounging on the couch in the living room since after Thomas left, so he got up and went back to the bedroom. After a moment’s thought, he changed the bedsheets. They were gross and sticky and it made Alex’s brain itch when he looked at the bed. Once that was out of the way, he walked over to Thomas's closet and grinned at the size of it. He loved walk-in closets. He went inside and pressed himself against a wall, behind a row of some of Thomas's clothes and breathed in deeply. The detergent Thomas used was subtle, Alex noted, and he could detect a lot of Thomas's scent on the clothes. This, of course, delighted him, and he unapologetically went about taking clothes off hangers and forming them into a crude circle shape on the floor of the closet. He also pulled out some towels and a spare sheet from the linen closet, arranging them in the circle. Lastly, he found a lovely, soft, beautiful down comforter on the top shelf of the linen closet and went to curl up in his nest, finally feeling comfortable and rested.

Alex’s head was resting atop a small pile of t-shirts in which he shamelessly buried his nose into. He took in a deep breath and smiled. He allowed his mind to wander in an attempt to lull himself to sleep but he didn’t know what to think anymore. The past day had been absolutely wild. What he expected to only be a simple fuck to get the discomfort out of his system had turned into… whatever the hell this was. He wasn’t complaining but it was difficult to figure out what Thomas’s intentions were. Either way, he was thankful that he had someone to get him through this. His eyes began to drift shut as he pulled a t-shirt onto this torso. Thomas was almost 6 inches taller than him meaning that the shirt covered his upper half and half of his thighs. Finally, he was finally at rest and sleep begin to overtake him.

He had no idea how long he was asleep but what eventually woke him up was the strong scent of an alpha. His alpha. He woke up slowly, eyes unsticking as he tried to blink the grogginess away. For a moment, he had no idea where he was but his memories quickly returned and he couldn’t help the small bits of excitement that began to course through his veins at the fact that Thomas was home. He was sitting with his legs crossed, a small smile on his lips as he bounced. It didn’t take long for the alpha to figure out where his omega was. The wardrobe door rattled as Thomas moved to open up and the smell of slick was more prominent than ever. What he found didn’t entirely surprise him but it didn’t thrill him either. Alexander had made a mess of his once organized wardrobe. He frowned slightly at the too happy figure in front of him. Alex went to stand up and opened his arms, absentmindedly reaching for a hug but before he could get too close, Thomas had a hand on his chest and was pushing him away. 

“Alexander, what the fuck?” Thomas said, disapproval lacing through his tone. 

Alexander winced slightly and backed away. “I made a nest because you don’t want me to go home.” 

“With my clothes?” The alpha growled, eyes narrowing. “Why did you think that was a good idea? This isn’t even your house!”

“I-I was uncomfortable and I m-missed you s-so I-“ Alex stuttered out, eyes attached to his feet as his shoulders slouched slightly. His submissiveness was shining through due to the fact that the heat had taken over his emotions. He didn’t like it when Thomas was mad at him and he didn’t understand what the alpha really wanted from him anymore. He began to shake slightly, anxiety telling him that Thomas was going to make him leave. 

And then all the sudden, he felt a hand come to lay on his shoulder. An air of possessiveness being emitted from the taller man. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped, I’m just stressed.” 

He preened at how warm the hand was and how the anxiety melted away with Thomas’s words. “No, I’m sorry. It’s not my house, I should’ve called.”

“Alexander, it’s okay. Come on, let's sit down and call for take out or something. Work was exhausting today.” The alpha sighed, sitting down before tugging the other with him. Alexander leaned on his shoulder and breathed out, feeling happy and safe again. 

The night was smooth from that moment forward. Alexander was feeling in a particularly cuddly mood so Thomas obliged, a little too eagerly. They only left the closet to get food. Because Thomas was pretentious, he obviously had a television mounted on the wall of his closet so they flicked through a few shows before settling and eating. They fell asleep, curled around each other and to anybody else, they would have seemed like a loving couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyy i really hope you like this chapter!! it's really fluffy and lil angsty but trust me when i say the angst gets WAYYY worse in the future <3 my amazing friend izzy wrote a little bit of this chapter (he wrote a couple paragraphs) so credit to him for some of this !! anyways im appreciating all your reads, comments, bookmarks and all and it just means so much to me all the support im getting. i love you all! !
> 
> please don't forget to leave a comment to tell me how i did; i appreciate every single one of them <3 
> 
> song i listened to while writing this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai5lCfZnNlc


	4. Drowning

Alexander Hamilton woke up slowly. He rubbed at his eyes until his vision was no longer blurred and stretched out his tired body. It was cold. Too cold. There was no body beside him, holding him. Where was Thomas? He found himself frowning at the loss of his presence. It didn’t matter really, he tried telling himself, Thomas was probably at work or something. He stood up slowly, realizing that he was still in the clothes he had worn yesterday — Thomas’s oversized shirt and boxers. He walked out of the closet and toward the bathroom, getting himself ready quickly. A small yawn left his mouth as he entered the kitchen to see if he could find anything to eat — what he found instead was a note carefully tucked underneath a mug full of warm coffee. 

“The coffee’s for you. Washington wanted me at work early. Didn’t want to wake you up. xx” 

The note smelled like the alpha. He couldn’t help the little smile that came to his lips when he initially read the “xx” — it was strangely thoughtful and almost sweet. Alex rested his hands on the side of the mug, allowing the aroma of the coffee to fill his nostrils before bringing it to his lips and taking a slow sip, letting himself enjoy the expensive taste — even if Thomas didn’t like coffee, he was the kind of person to own the most expensive kind. Alex felt the pleasant feeling rise into his chest as he leaned on the kitchen counter, allowing his fond thoughts of Thomas to wander. Wait, why was he thinking fondly of Thomas? Gross. I mean, he should take the time to appreciate what the alpha had done for him but still. Gross. 

He shook his head, not looking forward to another day alone in Thomas’s far-too-big apartment. He could sleep again but he felt far too well rested for that or perhaps he could watch TV? Alexander was restless, he always was and just the fact that he had to stay in an unfamiliar place made it even worse. He huffed out a sigh as he wandered through the rooms. What could there possibly be to do? I mean, it wasn’t as if Thomas Jefferson had video games installed. He looked at the time. It was only 8:00 and work for him didn’t really start until 9:00. No no, he couldn’t do that, Thomas would get mad at him and he didn’t like that. But he probably should, he’s already missed 2 days and he couldn’t even imagine the work beginning to pile up. He shouldn’t though. But he wanted to. He was going to. This was a terrible idea. He was doing it. 

Satisfied with his conclusion, he rushed into Thomas’s bedroom and raked through the clothes, hoping to find the suit he wore when he first arrived. He found it. It was a little bit dirty but nothing that couldn’t be fixed with some deodorant. He slipped it on quickly, adjusting the belt so it didn’t press against his groin too much. He smoothed out all the crinkles he could before stealing a bit of Thomas’s cologne and smiling at how much it smelled like him. He hummed in approval at his appearance and tidied up the mess he’d made — he didn’t want anymore trouble than he had already caused. On his way out the door, he flipped off the lights and gave the apartment a final weary glance before shutting the door. 

***

Alexander walked into work, his head down, hoping not to be noticed out of fear that perhaps Thomas would be informed. So far, he had been successful, not a single person stopping him to say hello. Alex was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with every step he took. His head hurt and he felt cold. He just wanted to sit down and distract his mind from this. He was okay with that. He was a little early so the crowd was thin. He clutched his briefcase close to his side as he neared his office, his heart set on getting in and locking the door. And just as he was about to touch the handle and open the door he was interrupted. 

“Alexander! Monsieur! Ça va?” A man with a heavy french accent called. 

For once, Alex winced and paused his motions to turn around slowly, a forced smile on his face. His eyes landed on one of his oldest friends, Marquis de Lafayette who was visiting from France with his boyfriend Hercules Mulligan. Lafayette stepped forward and embraced Alex, way too giddy for this hour. 

“Hey Laf! It’s been a while! Is there a possibility that we could finish this conversation ano-“ 

“Why do you smell like- how you say? Heat?” Lafayette cut Alex off, taking a good whiff of his ruffled shirt. 

“Laf. I can’t talk about this right now. Please call me later or something?” He rushed out, pushing himself away from the confused french man.

“No worries, mon petit lion! See you tonight, yes?” Lafayette asked, a smile replacing his confusion. 

“Perhaps. Next week would probably be better- ya know.” Alex hinted as his pounding headache grew worse. 

Laf looked at him for a moment before nodding understandingly. “Okay! Next week it is. I still have your number, I think.” 

“Good! I’ll see you then.” Alexander said, annoyance seeping into his tone as he turned on his heel and got into his office, slamming the door behind him and leaving a dismissive Laf behind. 

Once the door was shut, he pressed his back against it and slid down and landed on the floor, head in his hands, relief running through his body. He brushed his hair behind his ears and stood up again, making his way behind his desk and setting down his work. He placed his laptop in front of him and scanned the various emails he had gotten from various White House officials. Just as he was about to open a document he was, once again, interrupted. 

“Son! I see you’re back now!” Came a happy voice as the door to his office was opened. 

Alexander stood up and didn’t even bother to hide his annoyance this time. “Mr. President.” 

“Are you still?” Washington asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“I would rather not talk about it. I just want to work.” Alex admitted, eyes averting to the ground. He fiddled with his fingers and thought about how angry Thomas would be. Wait, when did he care what Thomas thought of him? 

“I understand, son. Alright, go get ‘em!” Washington teased, a small smile dancing on his lips. He left not long after that, leaving Alexander by himself once again. 

The ‘not let anybody notice me’ plan failed pretty miserably and he let out an exasperated sigh. He rolled his shoulders before reattaching his fingers to the keys on his computer. He read over what he had already written and made a few edits before continuing from where he left off. He found that for some reason, he couldn’t concentrate. He was too busy thinking. About someone. Special. No, he wasn’t. What was he doing? He quickly shook off the thoughts and continued to type. For some reason, his mind thought this was the best time for his mind to rush back to the first night they spent together, how Thomas fucked him ’til he couldn’t see. How he was practically falling apart. And before he knew it, he was shivering and an unsatisfied feeling was brewing in his gut. He had gotten to work only half an hour ago and he already wanted to go home.

Although it took a while, he managed to distract himself with the writing. He had no idea how long he was writing for, all he did know was that he didn’t even leave his office for lunch but perhaps that was a good thing. Thomas would’ve eaten in the lunchroom. Or at a fancy French restaurant — either way, it didn’t matter, Alex got several bits of work done. It was his medicine alarm going off and at that point, he panicked slightly. He glanced up at the clock and it was 7. At night. Thomas was probably back at his apartment and worried. Alexander stood up quickly, stuffing his laptop into his bag and moving as quickly as he could out the door, not stopping to say goodbye to anybody. This was going to be messy.

***

Thomas was pacing back and forth in his apartment, worried sick. He had gotten home at 5 and had been expecting to find Alexander curled up in his closet or something. He wasn’t there. Alex was gone. His omega was gone. Alexander wasn’t answering his phone and or texts and even though he shouldn’t have, he was getting terrified. What if Alex had realized what Thomas was doing and ran away? What if he had been scared off? What if he had been kidnapped? Fuck, what IF he had been kidnapped? Thomas had to go save Alex. His anxiety was slowly getting the better of him as he began to shake slightly but his thoughts were quickly cut off with the rattling of his front door knob. 

“Thomas?” A small, shaky voice called. 

“Alexander? Is that you? Where the hell were you?” Thomas said, quickly rushing forward.

He shut the door hard behind Alex, eyes burning into the cinnamon orbs of the smaller man’s. His alpha-like protectiveness took over his posture as he straightened up and towered over the man who was slowly curling up slightly. 

“I-I went to the w-work and I w-wanted to get work done a-and-“ Alexander tried, looking down as he shook slightly. Thomas’s obvious anger combined with his own emotional state wasn’t combining well.

“Hamilton, that’s not a fucking good excuse. I told you to not go to work? Why couldn’t you have just fucking listened? I was so worried. Did you not think of me at all? Are you serious?” Thomas spat, his voice growing louder with every word. 

“T-Thomas I-“ 

“Shut up, Alex. Can you stop trying to come up with excuses? It’s fucking obnoxious. In case you’ve forgotten already, I voluntarily took you in and all you manage to do is disobey your fucking alpha. I was scared, Alex! Do you know what could’ve happened?” Thomas yelled at the omega who was currently trembling more than ever. 

Alexander whimpered, beginning to choke up slightly. His eyes were glossed over with impending tears as he allowed the yelling to continue. He deserved it. He should’ve told Thomas. He should’ve told Thomas. He should’ve told Thomas.

“Even if it doesn’t seem like it sometimes, I care about you Alex. I’m angry. I’m so fucking angry. Why would you do that, you stupid stupid omega.” Thomas hissed, his voice lowering to a whisper at the end. 

He finally looked down at Alexander, who now had a few tears dripping down his cheeks. He felt his heart stop momentarily. Fuck. He didn’t mean to say any of that. Alex probably already was tired from work and uncomfortable so why did he yell at the poor man? He didn’t just yell, he called him stupid. His eyes widened as Alex continued to cry. The omega blurted out several apologies when he realized that Thomas had stopped his little rant. 

“I’m s-sorry. I’m s-so sorry. I l-lost track o-of time a-and I…” Alex blurted out, his voice wavering as his trail of tears grew thicker. 

Thomas horrified at his own actions. Even if he and Alex weren’t together, what he said was not called for. Yes, he got angry but it wasn’t right for him to yell. He let out a shaky breath and pulled Alexander into a hug. Alex didn’t pull away, only nuzzled in closer. 

“No no no, shh, Alex, shh. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled, darling.” Thomas whispered, surprising himself at the pet name. It slipped out involuntarily. Shit. 

Alexander only nuzzled in closer at the name. The churning in his stomach grew more intense and the pounding in his head grew damn near unbearable as he cried. His emotions were flying out of control and he wanted to just scream. The fact that Thomas was holding him soothed the pain a little bit because of the gentle touch and the way the taller man’s hand ran lovingly up and down his back. Since when did Thomas Jefferson comfort him? He didn’t care. He was a mess. 

They were still standing in the middle of the living room so Thomas knelt and picked up Alex bridal style. The omega curled up further into Thomas’s chest, just wanting to feel safe. His crying had calmed and all that was left was his quiet hiccups as Thomas hushed him gently. He was carried into the bedroom, Thomas getting on the bed and positioning himself so that Alex was curled up between his legs. Alexander clung onto his shirt, just wanting to be held at this moment in time. Alexander’s forgiveness was shown through his actions and they just lay there, Alex listening to Thomas’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooaaaaaaaaahhhhh double update??? in 2 days???? im such a nice author :P jk,, i just hope you like this new one. things are beginning to heat up a little bit and things are gonna get worse before they become okay again. i hope there arent any grammatical errors, if there are, tell me in the comments ! ! i love yall thank you for making this fic semi popular!!!!
> 
> please leave a comment telling me how i did !! 
> 
> song i listened to while writing it  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4pfuox1N8A


	5. It Could Be Wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who just edited !!!!! <3

The day had been going so well.

Alexander Hamilton had gotten up, body tangled with his coworker’s/fuck buddy/alpha(?), gotten dressed and eaten breakfast. It made his chest ache with happiness at how small the gestures were but how much it meant to him. Thomas was looking at him strangely the whole time, as if he knew something that Alex didn’t. The previous evening wasn’t mentioned once — Alexander’s silence on the issue showed his forgiveness. It was okay, Thomas had every right to be mad. Alex was even mad at himself a little bit. Thomas had made that stupid expensive coffee again, flaunting his southern richness. Alex would roll his eyes playfully as he mentioned another expensive thing that he owned. All was well. All was okay. He felt fine. Maybe it was all just fine because he was near Thomas. Maybe it was really Thomas that made him feel better. Hold up, no that can’t be right. He hated Thomas. “Hated”. Anyway, he thought he was doing alright. Hell, he’d thought the heat had finally ended but no, he was wrong. So so so wrong. 

He had gotten to work early, ready to start the day and begin writing as usual. He was happy. He was editing his financial plan when the first symptoms began to pop up — his head developed a slight ache. Nothing too extreme, just an annoying pain that spread through his skull. He shook it off, dismissing as it being the final remnants of his worst heat. Pressing a cold cloth to his forehead in an attempt to lessen the pain, he let out a small sigh and continued to work slowly. He was in no rush and none of his work was truly due for several weeks when the president announced his resignation. He truly would miss his general — the man had been there for him when he first arrived his his ship from St Croix. He couldn’t help but let his fond memories wander, neglecting his work momentarily when the door opened and a certain frenchman walked in once more. 

“Do they not knock in France?” Alex joked, a smile on his lips. 

“What’s that on your head, mon petit lion?” Lafayette asked, ignoring the previous jab completely. 

Alex looked up, as if he could see what was there before remembering lamely that he needed something to calm the gentle ache in his head. “I had a headache.” He explained simply, moving the cloth aside and walking toward Laf. 

The frenchman took him in an embrace and Alex smiled before pushing away. “Would you like to get a drink this Friday, Monsieur?” Laf asked, a grin on his lips.

“Of course Laf!” Alex told the beta, eyes lighting up at the idea.

“Good, good. So how have your days been?” Lafayette asked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 

Alexander only rolled his eyes and tipped his head back in a small laugh. “I’ve recently been staying with someone because of… my situation.” 

“Oh? Who may this mystery person be? Have you finally figured out that you’re gay?” Lafayette questioned. 

Alex rolled his eyes and shrugged. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” 

“Oh, I’ve seen a lot of, how you say? Wild things happen to you.” Laf explained. “Try and tell me.”

“A purple coated asshole.” Alex smirked. 

“Non! Are you serious, monsieur?” The frenchman had his lips parted in a surprised smile, his hands coming to Alex’s shoulders. 

“Why would I lie about something like this?” Alex chuckled. 

“And how is he?” Lafayette, his tone far too suggestive. He draped an arm over Alex’s shoulder and smiled. 

“There needn’t be any worries in that department.” Alex scrunched up his nose momentarily. “But in general, he’s surprisingly… sweet? I have a nest in his closet and he makes me breakfast.” 

“No way!” Laf exclaimed, mouth agape. “It appears that Thomas is in love once more.” 

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that.” The omega frowned and sighed, moving away from Laf. 

“I would.” The beta countered swiftly and just about in that moment, his phone beeped. He took it out and scrolled through his texts before frowning and murmuring something in french.

“What’s up?” Alex asked, frowning for a moment. 

“I must go. Hercules is distressed and wants me to help him pick a suit.” Lafayette explained, rolling his eyes. 

Alexander smiled and pulled Laf into a final embrace before letting him go. “Well then I’ll see you on Friday then, right?” 

“Of course!” Laf grinned before giving him a last pat on the back before turning and leaving the large office. 

Alex let out a breath and rolled his shoulders before turning to sit down to get his mind reset on work. The headache had only gotten a little worse after Lafayette had left him on his own. He shivered slightly as a particularly hard pang of pain hit at his head. He shakily stood up and walked around the room slowly, hoping to be rid of the nagging pain. His head turned to check the time. 11:00pm. There would be lunch soon and here he was, barely started with anything he was meant to be started with. He missed Thomas. He wanted Thomas to be here and make it go away. A familiar churning came to his groin and he let out a small moan. He bit his lip and suppressed the urge to press his palm to his crotch. He went to sit back down, banging his fist on the table in an attempt to push away the thoughts. His phone vibrated slightly in his pocket and he took it out only to see that it was Thomas calling him. He smiled. 

“Alex? Hey.” Said the muffled voice on the other end. Holy shit, Thomas sounded sexy over the phone.

“Hey.” Was all he could say. 

“Was wondering if you want to go out with me to lunch today? I’ll stop by your office and everything.” Thomas asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone. 

“Of course! Just stop by whenever!” The omega sounded far too eager and tried to redeem himself but clearing his throat. 

“Good. I’ll see you soon then.” 

“I guess so.” The phone hung up seconds later so Alex tucked it back into his pocket, his good mood returning. However, the bad feeling in his stomach didn’t go away. 

He looked back at his laptop screen and got back to work, typing for almost an hour, mind occupied and no longer disturbed. He didn’t know what time it was when things began to take a nosedive for the worse — it didn’t matter. A sudden piercing wave of pain shot through his stomach. He let out a cry, cinnamon eyes filling up almost immediately. He felt his entire body stiffen and tense as he bit his lip so hard that it may have bled. The ache in his head turned from a gentle pain into massive waves and his the light churning in his groin became debilitating pain. He shot up from the chair but only fell to the ground once more, body beginning to shake with violent vibrations shooting up his legs and arms. He let out a broken sob as the pain only got worse and moved so he was pressed into the corner of the room. His breathing was rapid and unsteady as he rocked back and forth, trying to make the pain just go away. The pain was getting more unbearable as time went on and the pain peaked when he could feel his entire body spasm in a shocking scream. His sobs grew louder and louder as he listened to his scream echo through the room. At that moment, he heard someone burst into the room. No, not 1. He heard 2 pairs of footsteps. 

“Alexander?” A french accent murmured, worry laced through it’s tone. 

“Alex? Man?” That was a voice he recognised. Herc. His friend. Hercules was here. He would be okay. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder but he flinched away, letting out a groan of pain. “Thomas. I want Thomas.” He whispered out, his shaking only increasing. 

“He’s not here, mon petit lion. What’s wrong?” Lafayette said softly, eyeing the omega, concerned.

Alex only cried harder. “Please, I want Thomas. I want Thomas. I want Thomas.” He chanted, creating his own mantra. 

“Hercules, what do we do?” Laf asked, eyes big and concerned. 

“We need to get Thomas, Laf.” Herc said quietly. 

Laf nodded curtly before grabbing his phone, dialing Thomas and explaining the situation quickly. It wasn’t long after this that Washington walked in, shocked to see one of his strongest soldiers on the ground. This wasn’t going to be an easy problem to solve — even among the three of them.

***

It took Thomas a good 10 minutes to get there seeing as he had to find an excuse to leave his meeting, find a cab and get to the White House. He was worried sick. How come it was always Alex that caused him the most emotional distress yet Alex was also the only thing he wanted to be happy? He ran his hand through his curls, only messing the already messy hair up more. He let out an annoyed sigh as the guards checked his ID and tapped his foot impatiently against the carpeted ground. Every second he had to spend away from Alex, he felt closer to having a heart attack. He practically snatched his card from the guard when he was done and sped through the large building, ignoring everybody. He had only one person on his mind and he wasn’t going to let his mission get interrupted by ignorant mouth breathers. Or at least that’s what he thought. 

He soon arrived at the office, the doors were wide open. There were 3 people standing: Lafayette, Hercules and Washington. They all stood staring worriedly at a small shaking and crying Alex. He cleared his throat and they moved away.

“He won’t stop asking for you, Jefferson.” Washington said as Thomas kneeled in front of Alex. 

“Shh, Alex, darling. I’m right here.” Thomas whispered, pulling Alex toward his body. 

What both the alpha and omega had forgotten was that the only person who knew of their… arrangement was Lafayette so their little display of affection only managed to leave Washington and Hercules absolutely dumbfounded. 

“T-Thomas. Thomas. T-Thomas, I-I love you. I n-need you.” Alex whimpered, crawling closer into Thomas’s arms. 

Thomas froze for a moment at the three words. Alex loved him. He quickly got over his shock and wrapped his arms around Alex. “I love you too, sweetheart. I’m right here. What’s wrong?”

Alex pushed his body impossibly further into Thomas, face buried into his chest which was clothed with a silk shirt. He had his arms around Thomas’s waist as he practically crawled on top of the other man.

“It hurts, Thomas. It hurts so bad.” Alex sobbed into his shoulder. 

“What hurts, baby?” The alpha cooed, lacing his fingers through Alex’s long dark hair. 

“Everything.” 

“Okay, I understand now. We’re gonna go home and clean up, okay?” Thomas said softly, picking up Alex. 

Alex just nodded into his chest and Thomas stood up, nodding for the other 3 men to move aside. Lafayette smirked whilst the other 2 just stared, mouths open and eyes wide. Washington opened his mouth to say something but Thomas gave him a pointed look, causing the other alpha to shut up.

***

Thomas was sitting on the couch with Alexander curled up on his chest, still shaking with silent tears dripping down his cheeks. He pressed a kiss to the omega’s forehead, smiling at the little hum of approval that came from his throat. Alex let out a groan when a shot of pain ran through his forehead which only caused Thomas to grip him a little tighter. The alpha hushed the omega.

“Alex, what can I do? It’s killing me to see you like this.” Thomas said, voice shaking. He wasn’t going to lie, he felt like he was falling apart. It tore him apart to see Alex like this. 

“I-I need y-you.” Alexander whimpered, pulling away momentarily and looking down at Thomas’s crotch. 

Thomas said nothing for a moment. He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. Alex wasn’t in the right mindset to be asking for it but he also didn’t like seeing Alex this way. “I don’t know if I can.” He murmured, eyes staring down into the omega’s. 

“I want the p-pain to g-go away.” Alex whispered out, wincing as more pain surged through his body. 

“I…” Thomas looked so conflicted. His eyes were flashing over with desire and restraint. Alex quickly made the decision for him and pressed their lips together roughly.

A small moan came from Thomas’s chest. Well, they were doing this. Before Alex could get any further though, Thomas pulled away. Alex frowned and whined. 

“No no, it’s okay. You’re still messy from before, love. Wash up first and then we can continue.” Thomas said sweetly, pushing a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear and leaving a kiss on his forehead. 

Alex nodded but continued to cling on to Thomas anyways. Thomas sighed, knowing exactly what this meant. He stood up, placing his hands under Alex’s legs and carrying them both to the bathroom. He placed the other man down gently on his two wobbly legs. Alex held onto Thomas’s arms to stay stable. Thomas took the liberty of stripping Alex before stripping himself as well. Alex pressed himself closer to Thomas’s naked body, taking in the pleasant warmth being emitted and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s midsection half to stay upright and half to get a better whiff of his scent. Thomas only smiled and took Alex’s hand, leading them both into the shower.

Thomas turned on the water, feeling the spray his his back and a small smile coming to his lips when Alex hugged around him a little tighter. 

“Can we please?” Alex asked quietly, smiling a little when Thomas’s length twitched under his gaze.

Thomas let out a shaky breath and found himself nodding slowly, reaching down to stroke Alex gently, his hand moving slowly along the hardening length. Alex moaned loudly and bucked into Thomas’s fist. He pressed his nose into the alpha’s neck and felt his mouth drop when Thomas squeezed around the base. 

“Get on your knees.” Thomas commanded softly. 

Alexander, without a second thought, dropped and found himself face to face with Thomas’s half hard dick. He looked up at the alpha as if he were asking for permission. 

“Go ahead, baby.” Thomas said, breath catching in his throat as Alex wrapped his hand on around it and gave it a couple good strokes. 

Alex got Thomas worked up to full mast before he leaned forward, licking a long stripe from the base to the underside of the head. Thomas let out a loud groan and thrust his hips forward without thinking. Alex smiled, satisfied with the reaction and wrapped his lips around the tip, licking at the slit. Thomas bit his lip to keep from shouting as he laced his fingers in Alex’s hair. Alex moved to touch his balls gently before taking more into his mouth and developing a nice, slow pace. He looked up, eyes aflame and dancing with lust causing Thomas to almost come right there. Spit dribbled down the omega’s chin as he took Thomas deeper and deeper into his mouth, choking several times as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Oh my g-god, Alex…” Thomas whispered out, bucking his hips and causing his cock to make it’s way into Alex’s mouth down to almost the base. 

Alex moaned around the dick in his mouth and gagged before pulling off to breathe. He was ready to begin sucking again when Thomas pulled him up and kissed him roughly. It was absolutely erotic the way he could taste himself on Alex’s tongue. He pulled away and flipped Alex around so the curve of his ass was pressed against the alpha’s spit-slick cock. Alex whined and grinded against him, desperation reeking off of him like perfume.

“Bend over, sweetheart.” the alpha ordered, Alex immediately obliging and moaning when he felt his hair being tugged on. 

Alex’s entrance was pink and just so ready for Thomas. He quickly grabbed the condom he had brought in and slipped it on. He pressed his tip to the hole, sliding it in a little bit and groaning at Alex’s loud whine. He thrust forward this time, not stopping himself in any way. He was almost as desperate as Alex was. The omega pressed himself back to try and take in as much of Thomas as he possibly could. It was so filthy and just so hot that Thomas tilted his head back and allowed himself to move quickly and relentlessly on Alex’s hole. It just took him in so easily. Thomas had an almost bruising grip on Alex’s hips as he thrust in and out quickly. 

“THOMAS!” Alex cried out when his prostate was hit. 

It only caused for Thomas to move faster. They were both breathless, eyes rolled back, hair everywhere, the only separate sensation being the water rolling down their backs. It didn’t take long for Thomas’s thrusts to grow sloppy as his climax neared. He reached around and took Alex’s length in his hand. It only took a few strokes before Alex painting thick white stripes across the shower wall. Thomas was not long after, coming into the condom. They both came with each other’s names on their lips. 

Alex collapsed and Thomas caught him before he hit the ground. They were both panting and still in that post orgasmic state but Alex still knew to hold onto Thomas and Thomas knew to pet Alex’s hair gently. 

There was an unspoken consensus on both their lips. The heat could not get any worse after this and Alex would be alright by the next day. That upset Thomas but he was ready to deal with it. The pain would be over for Alex and Thomas would inevitably be alone, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really hope you enjoyed this! this took a bit to get out because my muse has been drowning ahhhhhh 
> 
> please remember to leave a comment telling me if you like this or not! i love all of you
> 
> song i listened to while writing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmZtvY5YHkA


	6. Things We Lost In The Fire

Thomas woke up with his arms wrapped around Alex’s waist, the omega’s face tucked perfectly into the side of his neck. He took a few moments to just breathe and not think about anything — pretend they were a real couple. He turned hesitantly to look at the sleeping figure beside him and immediately felt his body fill with warmth. He realised that if he woke up this way every day for the rest of his life, he truly wouldn’t mind — he’d encourage it. He admired the small man beside him, watching the way his lips were parted and the way his hair fell so gently on his shoulders. God, did Thomas wish those beautiful brown eyes were open. The man he had turned into his enemy was now the man he couldn’t help but stare at with nothing but awe on his mind.

Alexander woke up, feeling as if someone was watching him. He shifted a little bit and let out a soft hum before blinking his tired eyes open, greeted with Thomas looking down at him. Thomas quickly looked away, pretending he totally wasn’t checking the omega out. Alex smirked and kissed his chest, gently drawing patterns on his stomach with his finger. 

“Good morning.” Thomas whispered. 

“Mm, mornin’” Alex whispered back, pressing his nose into Thomas’s collar and allowing himself to breathe in the alpha’s scent. 

Thomas smiled. They didn’t say anything for a long while. Their actions said enough and that was okay. Alex’s heat had peaked and was finally over — that much was certain. Neither of them really wanted to think about that at that moment in time. They just wanted to be near each other — enjoy it while they were still together and happy. Like every good thing though, it had to come to an end. Alex was the first to pry himself out of Thomas’s arms and stretch out. He laughed at the way the other man pouted but got up begrudgingly too. They both took a shower together, no funny business this time. Nothing was eventful that morning and they were okay with that. 

Alexander didn’t know when he fell in love. Maybe it was when Thomas let him stay or perhaps it was when curled up in their nest with him. He didn’t need to know though, he knew he was in too deep to actually turn away from the alpha. Thomas cared about him, he cared about Thomas and their once hostile relationship had turned into such a loving and domestic one. He loved the way he felt cared about. It was such a strange feeling after such a long time without it. 

“Pass the eggs, stupid.” Alex whined as Thomas emptied the last of the eggs onto his own plate before eating it up, trying to look innocent. “Thoomas!” 

Thomas liked that Alexander was acting more normal than he was when he was during his heat. It felt more natural. Their communication and the little smiles. It wasn’t built off of false emotions and heat, it was built off of support and appreciation. It didn’t take long before they were splitting up and going off to work. 

***

Alexander was working when he heard a knock at his office door. He sighed and pushed himself away from the table and called: “Come in!” 

He expected many people to walk through the door, however, Elizabeth Schuyler otherwise known as his ex-girlfriend was not one of them. He immediately tensed up when he saw her, rising to his feet and narrowing his eyes. She only rested her hand on her hip, her pale skin emphasising the blue of her dress. He rolled his eyes, waiting for her to say something. 

“Alexander.” She said nonchalantly. 

“Elizabeth.” He responded tightly. 

“How’s your slut life — I mean love life going?”

“Shut up, Eliza. What do you want?” He hissed, shooting daggers at the woman in front of him. 

“I just came to check on you, Alex!” She cooed, patronizingly, “Is that so illegal?”

“Eliza. What do you want.” He hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes, “I just came to ask about my documents.” 

“I’ll get Thomas to send them to you.” He said, eyebrow raised.

“Since when have you been on a first name basis with Jefferson?” She asked, curiosity laced throughout her tone. 

“I…” Alex began to say before stopping and trying to think up an excuse, “We’re friends.”

“That’s not it.” Eliza said in a sing-song voice. 

“He’s helped me a lot, so leave me alone.” Alex shot back, voice growing deeper and darker the more Eliza spoke.

“Oh my god.” She began to laugh, “You’re sleeping with him!” 

“Shut the fuck up, Eliza.” He spat back at her.

“This is priceless.” 

“At least he cares about me.” Alex said, voice louder. 

“You think you actually matter to him!” She continued, almost doubling over in laughs, “Everyone and their mother has fucked Jefferson, don’t think you’re special.” 

“Shut up.” His voice was weaker this time as his eyes attached to his fingers. 

“Alexander, you’re so pathetic. He’s probably just looking for a good fuck.” She said, her voice twisting into a tone almost evil. 

“Leave.” His voice was shaking now. 

“You’re so worthless. You’re just the local whore, aren’t you?” She continued, battering down on him. 

“Get. Out.” He said louder this time, fists clenching. 

“No need to get all pissy, princess. Tell “Thomas” I said hi!” She said before turning on her heel and leaving the room. She didn’t even close the door. 

After Eliza had left, Alex was left standing in the middle of his office, upset and angry. He walked over to the door and shut it gently, just standing there for a moment and thinking about her words. ‘No, stop,’ he told himself. He shouldn’t think about that right now, she was wrong and just trying to mess with his head. He shouldn’t have to waste his time thinking about her. But what if she was right? What if Thomas didn’t like him? That didn’t make sense, that couldn’t be right. What about all the times that Thomas had just sat there and comforted him? Eliza didn’t know what she was talking about. She didn’t know them. She knew nothing. He kept this as a little mantra he kept repeating in his head as he went to sit back down and get back to work.

He didn’t get any interruptions for the rest of the morning, which he was certainly grateful for. He couldn’t help but continue feeling doubt, though. It was almost like Eliza’s voice was stuck in his head and taunting him, the words digging their ugly little claws into his brain and resolutely staying at the front of his mind no matter what he did. He tried diving into his work — no use. He started doubting his work. What if this plan really wasn't going to work? What if he didn't finish it in time? Okay, fine. Work wasn't working. Distraction, he would try distraction. He pulled up his web browser on his computer and went to YouTube, finding a random playlist of “oddly satisfying” videos and settling in. He lasted a few minutes into the first video before more thoughts started creeping in. Couldn't even try to work, could you? Just always have to leave it to the last second. Always have to — 

He slammed his computer closed and pushed his chair back from the desk, resting his head in his hands. Fuck, he always hated when this happened. He didn't try to avoid too many people in this world, but Eliza was definitely one of them. This was exactly why. He let out a deep sigh and gritted his teeth, completely and utterly sick of this feeling eating away at his mind. He stood up slowly and rubbed his forehead, as if he were trying to massage the feeling away. It made him feel sick. His mind was relentlessly beating him down and he found that he couldn’t find the right distraction before he finally decided that perhaps it were best to just take a walk and allow the thoughts to melt away.  
He grabbed his laptop and stuffed it into his bag quickly, making a mental note to finish his plan the next day. He managed to stuff his keys and phone in his pocket before flicking off the lights to his way-too-big office and leaving. 

***

On his way out, he hadn’t bid anybody a farewell, after all, nobody made the effort to speak to him. He found himself practically running out the White House door so fast that he was stopped to ask his intentions. When he had finally left that damned building, he felt relief wash over him and just allowed himself to enjoy the fact that he was outside and enjoying the fresh air. 

His surroundings were pretty. The park was pretty. The trees were blooming and the grass was a beautiful shade of green — he could roll with this. Although his surroundings were beautiful, the nagging feeling of doubt was still clawing at him and it wasn’t helping that everything he looked at reminded him of Thomas in some way. Hell, his coat smelled like Thomas due to the cuddling they did before they left. He pressed the collar to his nose and took in a deep whiff, a smile unconsciously tugging at his lips. This is what made him happy, the nice smell of Thomas. The chirping of a bird was what brought him back to reality. He managed to find a bench which sat comfortably under a tree and right beside it sat a flower bush. He knew he shouldn’t have done it but he couldn’t help himself — the red flowers just looked so pretty so he picked one and tucked it behind his ear. 

Now, he allowed his mind to wander once more, hoping pleasant thoughts would come because of his pleasant surroundings. He thought about how he had woken up that morning and his conversations with Thomas. Now, that was the issue here. Thomas. What did Thomas want from him? Was the alpha just playing games? He loved Thomas, that much was certain. But did Thomas love him? Was he being used? It would make sense if he was being used. Eliza was probably right. ‘No, Alex. Eliza is wrong. Thomas loves you.’ he quickly thought to himself. However, that thought was quickly replaced with, ‘What she said did make sense though.’ It would make sense if Thomas was using him, right? They slept together during his heat. Was he being taken advantage of? Thomas just wanted him for sex. No wonder Thomas was so nice to him during his heat. That’s all he wanted. That’s all he wanted. Alex was no good for anything but sex. He felt dizzy. 

Alex felt as though his stomach had risen to his throat and he stood up almost abruptly. His once pretty surroundings now looked dark and ugly to him. He slipped his backpack back on and took out his phone to check the time. It was 6. Thomas would be mad if Alex wasn’t home soon. Sorry, not home, Thomas’s apartment. He walked to the nearest bus stop, head down and waited for the first bus that would take him where he needed. His thoughts the entire way were poisoned with anger, bitterness and increasing amounts of sadness. It took a mere 10 minutes to get to the apartment building and by that time, the anger had built up to a concerning level. 

He got in the elevator and was eventually walking down the hall to Thomas’s home. He knocked on the door, not just opening it as he usually would. It took a mere 5 minutes for Thomas to come answer. When he saw Alex, his eyes lit up and Alex felt a pang of happiness before shaking off the thought quickly and remembering that it was all fake. At least, that’s as far as his mind would allow him to think. Thomas greeted him and took his hand. He looked at their intertwined fingers for a moment and tensed his jaw before just going along with it and walking in. Thomas had made dinner for them both which was steaming on the table. He felt guilty all the sudden and melted a little bit before quickly hardening up again. 

He sat down hesitantly, trying to push away the feelings of anger but they were so prominent in his mind that he couldn’t help the daggers he was shooting at Thomas. The other man frowned slightly. 

“I made us dinner!” Thomas said, happiness returning to his tone. 

“I can see that.” Alex managed out. 

“Alex, are you okay?” Thomas replied slowly, reaching over and taking Alex’s hand in his.

Alex quickly pulled away and scowled at Thomas. He was mad. Really mad. And slightly sad, but right now, anger was there. He clenched his fist and moved away from the table, standing up. 

“I don’t know. You tell me.” He hissed, eyes narrowed.

Hurt flashed over Thomas’s before he stood up as well. “What did I do?” 

“Oh, you didn’t think I’d figure it out?” Alex said, voice rising with every word, “Was this part of your plan? Make me fall a little harder so you can get a good fuck?” 

“What are you talking about, Alex? I’m confused.” Thomas said, offense rising in his tone. 

“Let me spell it out. You took advantage of me and my emotions so you could get a couple good fucks from me.” Alex rolled his eyes as he spat out the sarcastic words. 

Thomas winced and bit his lip. “That’s not true at all. Alex, why are you being like this?” 

“Just shut the fuck up, Thomas. I know the game you’re playing!” Alex yelled, backing away from the table even more and accidentally knocking a glass of water over.

Thomas barely noticed as he could feel his stomach drop. “I’m not doing that. What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You don’t care about me. You just want a nice place to stick your dick. I’m sick of it, why was I so stupid? You’re an asshole.” Alex pushed the taller man, barely able to make him step backwards. 

Thomas flinched, feeling panic rising into his chest as the other man turned on his heel and reached for Alex’s arm as he turned around. “Alex, please don’t go.”

Alex felt his chest swell with guilt as he turned back to see Thomas look so desperate and upset with the entire situation but he also felt his own anger. He ripped his arm from Jefferson’s grip and glared at him. 

“Fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you enjoyed this!! I'm sorry updates have been slow recently!! School is an asshole and I'm not doing so well emotionally :(((( anyways i hope you enjoy this! credit to my friend izzy for one of the paragraphs. 
> 
> please leave a comment to tell me how i did <3 
> 
> song i listened to while writing this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk0pSJRRyMk


	7. You Make Me Want To Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also added song lyrics at certain parts that reminded me of stuff so :)

“You caused my heart to bleed,  
You still owe me a reason,   
Because I can’t figure out why.”   
-So Cold, Ben Cocks 

Thomas woke up alone. 

It felt too cold. It would always feel too cold. He felt something pang in his chest, something that felt bad. Something that felt painful. He hated that feeling, that stupid feeling of missing something you loved. Something you could maybe never get back. He lay there and just stared at the ceiling for several moments, heart pounding in his chest. Everything felt like too much. Even the sensation of his duvet on his skin. Too rough. Everything felt bad without Alexander. That stupid omega. That stupid omega which he loved so dearly and shouldn’t have taken advantage of. He pursed his lips and tried to find the mental strength to actually sit up and begin his day. Everything felt somewhat pointless without the hope that he’d come home to Alexander. His Alexander.

Thomas forced himself up only to lean back on the headboard of his oak bed, a small sigh coming from his lips. Glancing around the room, he found himself focusing on the empty spot beside him and it felt as though a sharp pain shot through his chest. He shook off the negative feeling and leaned forward, pushing the blanket off of him. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and just sat there for around 5 minutes, just allowing himself to breathe and exist for a couple of sweet moments. Eventually, he was on his feet and getting dressed, but by that time he would definitely be late for work. He didn’t care. He didn’t really want to see the man that was causing him so much pain anyways. 

He went on autopilot as he made breakfast, letting his mind wander to thoughts of Alex. As he gathered ingredients from the fridge, he thought back to their argument the previous night. Alex had been so angry at him, Thomas sensed it the moment he walked through the front door. There had been an unmistakably bitter tang in his scent, and honestly, Thomas had started getting nervous then. He didn't understand why Alex had been so upset, but he had tried his best to fix it. He didn't like when Alex was upset, and found he really didn't like it anymore when Alex was upset at him. Stupid feelings. He wished he hadn't gotten attached. He wished he hadn't made Alex stay. He wished he hadn't brought him back in the first place. He wished —

He looked down at his hand, feeling something sharp poking it, and was somehow not phased at all that he'd broken the egg he was holding. He looked at the mess on his shirt and the floor and almost decided to just call in sick. Then again, he also didn't want to give Alex the satisfaction of him not showing up. He didn't really want anyone to know how he was being affected by this. He was Thomas Jefferson, for Christ’s sake. He was ruthless and calculated, in and out of work. He wasn't going to let his emotions about some omega flinging accusations at him get the better of him. 

He was going to work and he was going to be okay. Sort of. He would try to be okay. Alex was not going to get to him. Hopefully.

***

“I can breathe  
I can breathe water,  
When you’re here with me,  
You’re not here with me.”  
-Heart of Stone, IKO

Alexander woke up in his own bed for the first time in what genuinely felt like forever. It was uncomfortable. At least, he found ways to make it seem uncomfortable. He knew the truth though — he wasn’t that oblivious to his own emotions although it may have seemed as such. He felt used. Dirty. It was a bad feeling. Something that ate away at his stomach and tore apart his mind. He wanted to ignore it so badly but it felt as if it would never go away — it felt so empty. He had ruined what he and Thomas had but he didn’t know if that was the right decision anymore. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and he honestly just wished that he could go straight back to sleep and pretend nothing that happened. Pray that Thomas might show up on his doorstep. He wanted the feeling to go away. He wanted to cry. But instead, he sat up and chewed the insides of his cheeks. He hated alphas, right? 

He took the pillow beside him into his arms and buried his face into it, a tremor radiating through his body. Everything was bad. He wished Eliza never came to talk to him. He wished that he didn’t have to leave Thomas. He had to though — it was for the ultimate good, he kept reminding himself. He felt deep in his heart that that wasn’t right but he ignored it, trying to get through the morning. 

Swiftly, he stood up and walked to his bathroom to slip on a fresh suit and get prepared for work. Although everybody and their mother knew that Alexander Hamilton couldn’t care for himself in any way shape or form, he still tried his best to make himself a decent breakfast that was semi-edible. He missed Thomas’s cooking. He pushed away that thought, trying to force himself to think of anything but the stupid alpha. He was being petty, he knew it, but he had full right to be mad. At least, he thought so. Anybody in their right mind would be mad if they thought what he thought. He continued trying to justify his decision, hoping that it would ease the pain slightly. Spoiler alert: it didn't. 

***

Thomas walked through the white house doors, head down. He felt as if everyone was staring at him, eyes beating down on him. It was only paranoia, he tried to tell himself, but it wasn’t working as well as he initially wanted it to. He was supposed to be an alpha, powerful, confident, strong, but it truly wasn’t showing through this morning. It wasn’t as if anybody was going to blame him for that, but it was still hurtful. He let out a shaky breath. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were looking down — for once, he seemed really submissive. 

He took out his phone and casually checked his schedule, sighing when he saw a meeting was the first on his agenda. He would get out of it somehow, even if it meant just not showing up. He really didn’t want to deal with people, he didn’t know if he’d burst into tears and begin yelling or just completely fall apart. Well, that would be mortifying. He quickly stood up straight and looked straight ahead, eyes distracted but at least he no longer looked weak. He quickly strode forward, avoiding anybody who looked as though they might try to start a conversation with him. 

The day was uneventful to say the least. That wasn’t counting his mental battles. He managed to text Washington who allowed him out of the meeting but gave him a warning. He decided it was worth it. He couldn’t deal with anything at that moment. He was tired. It wasn’t as if he didn’t sleep well but rather, he was so emotionally drained that it was hard to actually get any meaningful work done but it wasn’t as though he wasn’t putting all his thought into that aspect of it. The day was long and tedious but he knew he would make it.

***

Alexander got to work early in a failed attempt to avoid any sight of Thomas. It’d be way too difficult to hide any obvious tension between them — they were bound to have a meeting at one point or be forced to communicate in public and that definitely would not be a fun experience for either of them. Alex tried to get these negative thoughts from his mind. 

The security scanned his ID and he walked as slowly as he could into the damned building his ex worked in. Ex? Is that what Thomas was? He sighed and hesitantly inched his way through the front door, trying to be as invisible as possible. He managed to find the mental strength to actually look up and around to attempt to navigate his way to his office. He regretted that decision as he caught a glimpse of black poofy hair. That stupid magenta coat. He winced as pain shot through his chest. He looked down almost immediately, hair falling into his face. Stupid alpha. Stupid stupid alpha. He quickly tucked a loose strand behind his ear and practically ran from the scene, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. 

His day at work was normal. Or as normal as it possibly could be. He may or may not have started crying when he saw an email from Thomas. His chest and head hurt but he kept trying to tell himself that everything was for the best even if it felt like the world around him was falling apart. Everything hurt so bad. Even if it was his own fault. 

He had bags under his eyes and he wasn’t fully there. He shouldn’t have been the one feeling bad but he felt as if he had lost something important to him. Something so so important. It needed to happen. It didn’t need to happen. He couldn’t think properly so as soon as it hit 5:00pm, he was out of there, legs carrying him at full speed. He called for an uber when he was on the sidewalk, wind blowing across his body. He felt shaky and unstable but he knew the faster he got home, the faster he would feel better again. At least that’s what he thought. 

***

“What have you done?  
Building yourself up,  
Just to tear yourself down.”   
-Nothing Lost Something Found, Janet Devlin

 

Alexander fell through his front door clumsily, accidently slamming the door shut. His chest was heaving for he had rushed up the stairs at such a dangerous pace that he was surprised he didn’t fall and break his neck. The more he thought about it though, he wouldn’t have minded if he fell and broke his neck. He didn’t like being alive. He didn’t like the pain. He didn’t like the problems he had caused for himself. It wasn’t fair. It was totally fair. 

“You’re such a fucking idiot, Alex.” He mumbled under his breath. 

He tried to remind himself that what he did was the right thing to do and that Eliza had made good points when she came to speak to him. The feelings were eating away at his mind. Stupid feelings. Stupid Alex. Stupid Thomas. He had lost the one thing that made him feel complete and it was his own fault. He felt a small shiver rush through his body. He stood up, turned on the lights and fell onto his couch, brushing away any papers that were spread across the cushions. He was falling apart quickly. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts, trying to find someone he could depend on to talk to. He needed someone to vent to. Then he came across the perfect person. 

Alex: pegs, come over, i need u  
Pegs: whats wrong b xx  
Alex: please.   
Pegs: alex, what’s happening? Are you okay?   
Alex: no  
Pegs: im coming, be there in 5, alright?   
Alex: :( 

Even though it didn’t take long for her to arrive, the wait still felt like actual hours. It felt lonely. However, because Peggy was always one to challenge herself, she made it to his apartment in a record time time of 3 minutes. Alexander heard a banging at his door and a voice calling out for him. He swiftly made his way toward the door and opened it to find the excited Schuyler sister standing there, sweat dripping down her forehead and a concerned expression on her face. 

She looked gorgeous as always. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a sleeve that fell halfway down her shoulder, skinny jeans, curly hair in loose pony tail and gentle makeup. Her lips were parted as she panted, a crease between her brows. She immediately walked in, shutting the door behind her. Alexander had his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes down. She moved forward and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He noticed the way her yellow nail polish glinted in the light. 

“‘Lex, are you okay?” 

That’s when broke down, tears dripping down his cheeks. A broken cry left his lips as Peggy pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face into her shoulder as she rubbed his back and pressed a gentle kiss on his temple. She had her arms tight around his midsection and he had his arms tight around her waist. Her hair was tickling his cheek as he just poured out all his emotions into one long cry. 

“Shh, it’s alright Alex. I’m here, Pegs is here.” She whispered into his hair. 

He only tightened his grip on her. Peggy led the two of them to his couch so they could sit somewhat comfortably. He didn’t cry for long and quickly recovered from his emotional episode. He pulled away to see her even more worried than she was before. She had a single hand on his back, as a small sympathetic smile came to her lips. He sighed gently and apologised. 

“Don’t say sorry babe, what’s up?” Pegs asked, her voice cautious. 

“I just broke up with my kind of not really mate.” He murmured, rubbing his forehead. 

“Well shit. Why didn’t you tell me you met someone?” She asked almost immediately. 

He blushed and looked down. “It was never official or anything..” 

“Well, spill. Who was it?” She asked, almost excitedly. 

“Thomas Jefferson.” His voice got quiet as he examined how her expression went from shocked to cocky. 

“I knew there was something there.” 

“Shut up.” 

She laughed. “Why did you break up with him though?” the beta asked curiously. 

“Because he’s just using me.” He explained, eyes looking down at his hands which were fidgeting nervously. 

“What makes you think that?” She was frowning again. 

“Well, Eliza came to my office and told me some stuff-” He began before quickly being interrupted. 

“Alex. Are you serious?” She sounded exasperated, a hand running over her face. 

He pouted. “What?” 

“Why did you listen to my sister, aka, your ex?” She groaned. “Alex, WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Well, because- because… I… shit. I fucked up.” Realization slowly dawned on his features as panic began to pump through his chest. 

“You have a relationship to go fix.” She gave him a pointed look. 

He frantically nodded and stood up, eyeing the door and looked at her, a pleading look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to go. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running as fast as he could out the door, out of the building and to the closest bus stop. He needed to fix this. He was going to fix this. He was going to get Thomas back. 

***

“I know where you stand,  
Silent in the trees,  
And that’s where I am,   
Silent in the trees.”  
-Trees, twenty one pilots

Thomas sat in his apartment, a carton of ice cream in his hands, sweat pants on and watching some bad romantic comedy. This wasn’t the kind of person he was but after such a rough day, he deserved it. That’s what he told himself at least. The thing that finally interrupted his little pity party was the frantic knocking at the door. He groaned into his pillow and stood up, not bothering to check his hair or face. 

What he found when he opened the door was not what he was expecting. There was Alex, panting. He had such a determined steely look in his face that Thomas couldn’t help the curiosity that ran through his body. He also couldn’t help the hurt that ran through his chest either. 

“Alexander…” He whispered. 

“Thomas…” The omega repeated. 

The both looked exhausted and messy but neither of them cared. Alexander straightened up quickly and opened his mouth to begin his little speech. 

“Thomas I’m sorry. What I did was wrong and my stupid ex got into my mind without my permission and it didn’t help my… emotional issues. I thought you didn’t care. I thought I didn’t care but even if it’s just been a day, I feel as though everything hurts and I can’t deal with any of my thoughts. Everything feels bad.” He began, eyes slowly running up to meet Thomas’s. “However, I realise now that I was so so so wrong. Thomas, I can’t do this without you. I… love you.” 

Thomas blinked a few times, not saying anything. Alex quickly looked back down, shaking slightly with nervousness. He felt Thomas tilt his chin up so they were looking at each other. Thomas searched Alex’s face for any sign of hesitance before surging forward and kissing the other. Their lips moved together sweetly and quickly, electricity going between them. It felt as if all the anger and sadness had melted away as soon as their lips touched. They’re chests were pressed together and they could feel their heartbeats thrumming against each other. They pushed away for breath and just stood there, in Thomas’s doorway, foreheads pressed together. Thomas had a stupid grin on his face as Alex blushed furiously. 

“I forgive you.” The taller man murmured, his hand on Alex’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babes, I'm so sorry I didn't get this up last week!! i had to go on a school trip and they took away our devices *bleh* but my emotional state has been improving and this chapter was just so so fun to write so i really hope you enjoy it !! this is one of the final chapters *cry* but youll get a final fluffy one after this!! also, credit to my amazin friend izzy who wrote a couple paragraphs in this!!
> 
> i really appreciate every single comment i get so please leave something for me!! ill try and find ways to improve. 
> 
> song i listened to while writing this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W72rJZHwWQE


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is also unedited but I'll have the edited version by tmrw

“Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too,  
Because I can't help  
Falling in love with you.”  
-Can't help falling in love with you, twenty one pilots 

A sweet calm voice broke the lingering silence. 

“Alexander,” Thomas whispered, his breathing at an even pace. 

“Thomas,” Came the small barely audible reply. 

It was the early hours of the morning. The sun managed it’s way through the white curtains and shone directly on the two bodies in a bed. Thomas and Alexander woke up tangled in each other. They would do small things like cuddle and fiddle with their wedding bands and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears. It didn’t matter, there was no rush. There wasn’t anywhere they needed to be this morning and they both couldn’t be more grateful than that. No words needed to be said for all that truly mattered was each other’s presence. They weren’t 2 people, they were one soul. They couldn’t have been more appreciative of just waking up next to the person they held so dearly to their hearts. There wasn’t anywhere they would rather be. 

Here they lay, touching in every way they possibly could. It was the little things like the heat that was being emitted from their bodies and the way their feet grazed over each others. Their chests were pressed together and their eyes glazed in adoration as they stared into each others. Alexander had light brown eyes, the color of cinnamon and Thomas could swear he saw a small flame dancing in the middle. Thomas’s eyes were dark like chocolate. Warm and comforting. Fierce and strong. Everything at once and Alexander would swear until the day he died that he could look into them for hours. Thomas’s hand was gently ridding of any knots in Alexander’s long hair. Alex brushed a stray strand from his mouth as he chuckled shyly. Thomas smiled and kissed his forehead. They didn’t say much, there wasn’t much to say. They were so enraptured in their own love that it was hard to think but they were both okay with that. 

“Should we get up?” Thomas said, his voice hushed.

“I don’t want to.” Alexander immediately cuddled closer to the other man, his lips grazing over the side of the alpha’s neck. “I never want to leave this bed.”

Thomas couldn’t help the little blush that touched his cheeks. Although they had been together for a total of 2 years, Alexander still managed to make his heart flutter every single day. Alex lay his hands gently on either side of the alpha’s cheeks and leaned up to give the other a fond kiss before settling comfortably once more in his chest. Thomas played with Alex’s hair and smiled when a small shiver ran up the omega’s body. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” the alpha spoke, his voice soft and eyes softening as he looked at the man close to him. 

Alexander hummed in response, his eyes fluttering shut as he reminisced on the past couple years with Thomas. He couldn’t help the smile that touched his lips. 

*Flashback*

“I forgive you.” the taller man murmured, his hand on Alex’s cheek. 

Alexander let out a shaky sigh of relief and pressed himself impossibly closer to Thomas. He was quickly tugged into the apartment and soon, they found themselves on Thomas’s overly comfortably couch, watching a stupidly cheesy romcom. The alpha was only momentarily embarrassed he realised that all the ice cream and blankets from his mini pity party were still there but Alexander clearly didn’t mind as he picked up the tub and sat in the midst of the blankets. Thomas sat down quickly and patted the space between for Alexander to sit where the smaller man happily obliged and sat eagerly. Thomas wasn’t paying attention to the film. He was too busy looking at Alex. The day had been so wild and now he was here, after he thought everything had finally fallen apart. 

He loved the way Alexander had freckles dusted over his cheeks and how long his hair was and how his beard always felt scratchy against Thomas’s hand. The alpha let out a small sigh and rested his forehead on Alex’s shoulder. It was quite late into the night at this point and neither of them had eaten anything but pity food. It may have been messy but they wouldn’t have had it any other way. That was the day that changed everything. The day that made everything official. It wasn’t Alexander or Thomas anymore, it was Alexander and Thomas. 

*Flashback over*

Alexander couldn’t help the smile he was sporting. Thomas looked at him for a moment before smiling back. The omega pulled away from the alpha which earned him a small disapproving sound as Thomas eyed his actions wearily. He leaned on the headboard and Thomas quickly caught the hint and sat up so they could cuddle in a better position. The alpha had his back to the wood and Alex moved so Thomas had his arm around the his waist and was tugging him close. He laid his head on the bigger man’s shoulder. 

Thomas admired the way his golden wedding band glinted due to the prominent sunlight in the room. It was beautiful. On the ring were the words ‘For you’ etched into it. His mind couldn’t help but wander to the very day that adventure started. 

*Flashback*

Thomas had been nervous the entire car ride to the beach. He had set everything up so it would’ve been perfect. It was perfect. Alexander would absolutely love it and that’s what everyone insisted on reminding him. He wanted Alex to love it, he wanted the day to be one of the best days of the omega’s life even if that may have seemed like an arrogant goal. 

When the car dropped them off the pier, Alexander laced his fingers in Thomas’s nonchalantly, as if it were second nature to the omega. There on the edge of the dock, set up, was a small table with a single rose placed in the middle and food already served. They ate well and relatively quickly, their conversation sweet and lighthearted. Thomas let out a small happy breath as the walked to the edge of the dock, arriving just in time to see the sun drift below the horizon. Alexander looked awe struck and Thomas swore he had never seen something so beautiful in his entire life. He put his arm around Alex’s hip and tugged him close. Alex smiled. 

“It’s so beautiful.” The omega gushed, watching as stars began to fill the sky gradually. 

“It is.” Thomas replied, not looking at the sky once, only at Alexander. 

“I love it so much, Thomas.” 

“I love you so much.” Thomas began. 

Alexander turned to look at him shyly. Thomas nervously got down on one knee and shoved his hand in his pocket only to pull out a smooth velvet box. At that point, Alex began to cry. 

“You mean more than the universe. Every star in the whole damn sky couldn’t match up to your beauty for even a second. You are gorgeous, through and through. Your heart, your mind, your eyes. Everything about you leaves me in awe every single day, my dearest Alexander.” Thomas said, his voice as gentle as the moon itself. “Alexander Hamilton, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” 

Alexander didn’t say anything for several moments as tears rushed down his face and he struggled to find the words. When he regained his composure, he furiously nodded, pulling Thomas up by the collar and smashing their lips together. The alpha chuckled and pulled away, slipping the silver ring onto Alex’s finger. Even Thomas was crying now, they were both elated and so ready for any tribulations that face them. 

*Flashback over*

Thomas and Alexander lived with each other in a penthouse somewhere in downtown New York and although it wasn’t entirely ideal, they loved it. They promised that when they retired, they would immediately rush to get to Monticello. Thomas had initially laughed at the thought but it quickly grew on him. They were both still young enough to have an extra 20 years of work on their belts but, as long as they were with each other, that wouldn’t have been an issue.

“Everything feels like so long ago.” Alexander sighed. 

“Hm?” 

“Everything before right here, right now.” The omega explained. He knew it sounded cheesy but he didn’t care. 

Thomas laughed and pressed his nose into Alex’s hair and taking in a deep breath, causing the smaller man to wrinkle up his nose in faux distaste. Alex pushed him away jokingly, eyes shining as a small chuckle left his lips. 

*Flashback*

Alexander fidgeted slightly, his nerves getting the better of him. He turned to stare directly into Thomas’s eyes then. 

“Thomas, my love, you make me feel like everyday is worth living. You make me feel like I am worth something. You make me feel like I’m in a constant high. You are the reason I am able to wake up everyday and just the fact that I may have the honor of waking up by your side everyday — it means so much to me.” Alex began, his nervousness not showing at all as the words rushed from his lips. “Being your husband, that would be amazing. I love you more than there are stars in the sky.” 

Thomas bit his lip to keep from rushing forward and kissing Alexander right there. Alex glanced around at their friends and family. Herc and Laf had tears running down their faces as they gave a thumbs up. Peggy was there at the front, sobbing dramatically, clinging onto Angelica. This was their family. This was the best family they could’ve ever asked for. 

“Alexander, when I’m with you, I get this indescribable feeling in my chest. Like a butterfly dancing around but in the good fluffy way.” He cracked a smile. “You mean the universe to me. Your eyes are my drug and your heart beat is a gorgeous lullaby. Your eyes are like a fire that can’t be put out and your soul is the reason I can live happily everyday. Just for you, I can let down my walls and never regret it for I love you Alexander Hamilton, more than words can express.” 

The priest smiled. “Thomas, do you promise to take this omega, Alexander Hamilton, as your true love for the rest of your life? Do you promise to stay with him through thick and thin? Do you take Alexander Hamilton to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” Thomas whispered. 

The priest then turned to Alexander. “Alexander, do you promise to take this alpha, Thomas Jefferson, as your true love for the rest of your days? Do you promise to stay with him through all trials and tribulations? Do you take Thomas Jefferson to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Alexander teared up a little bit. After so long, he could finally say he was truly in love and he was getting married to that very man. 

“I do.” His voice was barely audible.

The entire room silent as they stared in awe at the loving couple. 

“Please place your rings on the other’s finger.” The priest instructed, taking a pillow with 2 golden rings placed elegantly upon it. 

Thomas picked one up, took Alexander’s hand, gave it a gentle kiss and slipped the ring on the omega’s finger. Alexander did the same, but slower, cherishing every second. 

“I now, by the state of New York. pronounce you husbands. The groom's may kiss.”

Thomas leaned down gently, Alexander met him halfway and their lips moved together slowly for a few moments before they pulled away. The entire room erupted in cheers. They were too busy looking at each other and holding each other to pay too much attention. They turned away, and smiled at their friends and family. Something happened in that moment. Something special. Like their hearts were now connected and inseparable. It was the best feeling. 

*Flashback over*

“I’m taking a shower.” Alexander announced, moving away from Thomas’s arms. 

“Am I invited?” Thomas said, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

A small laugh came from Alexander’s lips as he gave a small nod and took the taller man’s much larger hand. This was good. This was nice. This would always be nice for them. He never wanted moments like this to end. They both stripped off their boxers and stepped into the shower. Thomas stood behind Alexander and turned on the shower head before grabbing a bottle of body soap and massaging the tension from his husband’s shoulders. 

“That’s nice.” Alexander said, leaning back into Thomas, a smile on his lips. 

Thomas rolled his eyes. “You only want me in here because you like it when I wash your hair.” 

“Your words, not mine.” Alexander shot back quickly.

They both let out a small laugh as Thomas reached for the shampoo and massaged it into the other man’s hair. 

*Flashback* 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alexander’s waist whilst the omega placed his hands on Thomas’s chest. “Ilusm” by gnash began to play, that being the only thing filling their ears. Their first dance as husbands was going to be perfect. 

They swayed back and forth gently. Alexander rested his head on Thomas’s shoulder and Thomas pulled him close so they were holding each other tightly. It was perfect. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. It was the sweetest thing anybody in that room had ever seen. Peggy was on the verge of tears once more. 

‘I just wanna hold you for just long enough,  
So you don’t get tired of me telling you,  
I love you so much” Thomas sang softly in Alex’s ear. 

Alex blushed and felt his eyes welling up as he was held by his husband. They danced until the song ended and even when it did, they still danced. They didn’t need the music, they only needed each other. It was all they really wanted anyways. They detached hesitantly. The room was filled with applause. Their little performance had touched the hearts of every single person in the room. 

*Flashback over*

Thomas flopped down on the bed, a loose t-shirt and boxers on. Alexander chuckled. They both had just finished showering and both their heads were wet. Alex felt compelled to teasingly scold but decided against that and straddled the other instead. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the alpha’s before pulling away, beaming. 

Anybody who saw them would know that they were deeply in love, eyes shining as they chatted. Thomas had his hands on Alexander’s hips and Alex was leaning over, his breath ghosting the other’s lips. This was what happiness was. This was all they needed.

And to think they were ever enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm so sad but this is the final installment !!!!!!!! i hope you liked it but it's finally over and hopefully, it has been a good conclusion <3 i love you all for going on this amazing journey with me. i hope you enjoyed it. i love you ahhhh
> 
> please leave me a comment telling me what you thought of this !!!
> 
> one question: if i wrote a sequel to this, would you read it? 
> 
> anyways, it's been amazing. i hope you enjoy my final installment. 
> 
> song i listened to while writing this:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Md2KEplXFI


End file.
